pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock Pikmin
Rock Pikmin are a species of Pikmin featured in Pikmin 3. They take on the form of small polished rocks with Pikmin's eyes, limbs, and lavender flowers, just like the Winged Pikmin. The main part of their body seems to be a grey texture of graphite that reflects light, while the 'skin' on their arms and legs appears smooth and grey. When Rock Pikmin are dismissed, their sprouts glow gray. Their ghosts are also shaped like small grey rocks with eyes. Just like all other types of Pikmin in Pikmin 3, Rock Pikmin share an onion and are reproduced through collecting nutrients. Rock Pikmin are the second type of Pikmin you discover in Pikmin 3, the first being Red Pikmin. Abilities Rock Pikmin, like most Pikmin types, are immune to some kind of hazard. These Pikmin, in particular, are immune to blunt force; When crushed by a large object, they are simply driven into the ground and become sprouts again. When a creature with a sharp proboscis tries to impale them, they are simply knocked back and remain unharmed. They also appear to be immune to wind force, as the Vehemoth Phosbat appears incapable of inhaling them. Rock Pikmin also have very dense exteriors, which allow them to smash through glass, crystals, ice, and even the armor of larger animals (like the Armored Mawdad and the Peckish Aristocrab's claw) . However, they are internally lighter, which prevents them from sinking, should they happen to fall into water. While Rock Pikmin are stronger in terms of density, they weigh the same as a normal pikmin, which means that, while they can be thrown normally, each one only counts for a single pikmin while carrying items, although they carry objects faster than the average Pikmin due to their strength, much like White Pikmin.http://youtu.be/RbjvWiqeKHo?t=3m30s. Despite their increased strength, they do have a setback; Rock Pikmin cannot latch onto their targets like other Pikmin, and will instead bounce off and roll back. Instead, if left unoccupied, they will repeatedly attack enemies and obstacles by charging headlong into them.Pikmin 3 Demo at E3 2012 Rock Pikmin also occasionally unleash a more powerful attack to targets they hit by causing a visual and audible "thump", which causes extra damage. This "thump", however, unlike Purple Pikmin, does not stun enemies, but it can cause certain enemies to recoil. Trivia *In the Happy Ending of the first Pikmin game, there were four Black/Grey Pikmin onions flying above the planet's atmosphere. *In Pikmin Adventure, the Knuckle Seed resembles the ability of Rock Pikmin: a straight and strong impact shot. References Gallery File:Rock_Pikmins.jpg|The cut scene in the demo that played when Rock Pikmin were encountered for the first time. File:Pikmin3GlassWall.png|Rock Pikmin being ordered to break a glass wall. Note how only the side which the Pikmin are being thrown at appears to be taking damage. Crystal Break.jpg|Rock Pikmin breaking a Crystal Nodule. File:Rock pikmin.jpg|Rock Pikmin following Alph. File:Pikmin3rock-1.jpg|Miyamoto describing the Rock Pikmin. File:Pikmin3RockPikmin.png|Art of the Rock Pikmin from the Official Nintendo Magazine. File:Rock Pikmin-Pikmin3.png|Official Art of the Rock Pikmin for Pikmin 3. ss (2013-05-18 at 05.51.05).jpg|Rock Pikmin after being squashed by a boulder. Notice how they become planted instead of being killed. Rock Pikmin.png|Leaf, Bud, and Flower Rock Pikmin. movie03.jpg|Rock Pikmin being discovered Category:Pikmin 3